Savior
by RedDawg
Summary: Clark gets everyone mad at him and tries to make amends, while a buch of guys hold the school hostage. He tries to save the day, while accidently revealing himself to a few friends.


Diclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of its characters (not that I wouldn't mind owning Kristin Kruek, but that's beside the point) so don't come complaining I said I did.

Angry at Clark

It's kind of weird how things turn out in the end. Especially when they start off so damn bad. First I piss of Chloe and Pete, then Lana tells me that we'll never have a chance, and to top it off I actually get my parents mad at me. It seemed like the only person that wasn't angry with me was Lex. I'm almost glad all those bad things happened at school.

"I sick and tired of you not paying attention to us Clark!"

"Wait, what are you talking about Chloe?", Clark on his saddest face cause he honestly didn't know what she was so pissed about.

Chloe scoffs at Clark's question, "What do you mean you don't know?! All you can ever do is think of Lana, it's almost like you don't care about me and Pete. I'll be talking to you and she'll walk by and you totally forget my conversation."

Clark looks over to Pete to see his reaction but he just stares in silence. "I..I..I never noticed. Pete do you feel the same?"

Pete looked down at first, but suddenly looked up. "Honestly Clark, I'm not quite as pissed as Chloe, but I feel her sentiments. She's right and I'm kind of tired of it as well. I just think we all need to cool off and stay away from each other for a little while." He started to walk away with Chloe. "I'm sorry Clark."

'My two best friends are pissed at me. Shit this isn't how I wanted to start the week. What the hell.' Clark looks up to see what hit him in the face. 'Great it raining to.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe and Pete walk down the hallway in school with Pete comforting her when Lana walks up.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She pauses and looks to see Chloe's face all red from crying. "Chloe what's wrong?" Chloe looks up and give her an evil look. 'Whoa, not the response I expected.' "Pete?"

They continue walking and Pete turns his head and mouths 'I'll talk to you later.' Lana nods and heads off to class. Now anxious to talk with Pete.

First two periods roll by and Lana catches up with Pete. "So what was that all about this morning?"

"I guess you could say Chloe's pissed at Clark and partially you as well. Me I'm a little peeved but nothing like Chloe?"

Lana looks confused, "Wait a sec, what's to be pissed off at me and Clark about? What did I… we do wrong?"

Pete looks away as if to think whether he should tell her. "Let me put it this way, we getting tired of always getting his attention taken away whenever you happen to walk in the area. Me I'm not really angry with you at all, I just don't like it when Clark suddenly ends up not paying attention to me. Chloe doesn't like when he loses concentration with you around cause she kind of like him." Pete pauses to let it sink in. "It's not your fault at all, you just happen to be in the middle. I'm sure it'll work itself out, but for now Clark really needs to keep to himself."

Lana just nods, "I never noticed. Wow, I sorry. I mean I know Clark likes me but I never knew it would go as far to make his two best friends angry with him. I… I really don't know what to say. Maybe I should have a talk with Clark." She starts to walk off, "I'll see if I can fix it Pete."

He half-heartedly smiles, "Good luck getting through that thick steel skull of his."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night Clark was looking out over his loft when he heard footsteps coming up his steps. If it weren't for his hearing they would have passed off for the rain. He took a deep breath and recognized the smell. A smile forms on his lips, "Lana? What can I do for you?"

She looks startled at the fact he knew it was her, but keeps her composure. "We need to talk Clark." She finishes making her way up the steps. "About us."

Clarks heart almost jumps through his throat, 'us', he thought. He obviously didn't hear the skewed undertone in her voice. "What do you mean Lana?" He tries to play innocent thinking maybe his dream is coming true.

She sits on his couch and motions for him to come over. "Clark we're friends right?" He nods to her and lets her continue. "Good but I'm not to sure you understand that. We're friends and that's it Clark. I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but that's all we'll ever be."

He felt like his heart stopped obviously this wasn't supposed to happen. At least that's what his mind was saying. "Lana what are you talking about."

"I saw Pete and Chloe today Clark. And I know why they are angry with you, and to be honest I don't blame them. I'm told that you blow them off sometimes just to come talk to me. Friends don't do that Clark, I mean it flatters me but nothing more. I don't like to see them hurt and your hurting them by putting your crush for me in the way. I'm sorry but we'll just have to put our friendship on hold." She gets up and turns to leave. "I'm sorry Clark."

Clark just stood there dumbfounded by what just happened. The teen of steel just got a real harsh reality check.


End file.
